


Widogast Whispers

by DwendalianWriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Critical Role Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwendalianWriter/pseuds/DwendalianWriter
Summary: You begin in the leaky tap as a nonbinary druid who ends up going along with their travels. You hear fighting in the forest and curiously, you head in that direction. You sit in the treeline but by the time you've arrived its already over and you end up making sound alerting the members. Caleb, who has just been awoken from unconsciousness by Jester, sends a fireball your way. From then on the story progresses.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caleb Widogast/Reader, Caleb Widogast/You, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. The Mighty Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick of never being able to find Critical Role Fanfiction I didn't like or that didn't go on long enough so I wrote my own. This is a Caleb Widogast x Reader fanfiction. For some of the actions and events, etc I will actually be rolling dice to see how the story plays out so its a mystery for you and me. In this story, I will have some romance between other characters like Fjord and Jester. I may also possibly have a relationship between Beau and Yasha begin but we will see. Hope you like!!! There isnt much of Caleb in chapter 1 but I hope you like it none the less

Druid nonbinary human. In the leaky tap for a short stay really just a traveler. (y/n) is your name.

I sat in the leaky tap as a ruckus quickly came through when the so told Mighty Nein entered the bar. I didn't know why but they were all laughing but it did bring light into the small room. The lavender skinned tiefling bought a round of ale for the seven of them- Seven? It was possible two of them were out but it was strange none the less. I laughed lightly seeing them all converse and split a fair amount of coin.

As it got late I set off into my own room as some of them already had while the others, specifically the tall woman, the purple tiefling, the half-orc, and the woman who seemed to be good at fighting. I slept well that night and didn't see The Mighty Nein for another week or so, that is until I wandered into The Invulnerable Vagrant. In the end, I bought a ring of fire resistance, more or less because it was beautiful and I didn't want to but nothing, to continue my travels although the nein had left before me.

As I walked out of Zadash and made my way toward nowhere in particular. I could hear not too far in the distance the sound of yelling. I made sure to hide in the treeline but as I got there the fighting was already over. Goblins laid around the group and I decided it was best to stay back. One of the members had been on the ground I assume only unconscious but I assume beaten badly.

"Dammit, Caleb!" The blue tiefling said to the unconscious dirt-covered man. I watched in awe as his wounds healed and he sat up almost untouched. However, soon the awe was over as my hand slipped off of the tree it had been holding and I rattled the bushes. Just like that, a firebolt was hurled at my head. I barely dodged out of the way with a yelp.

"Wait no no!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air as if it would help me. They looked at me as I gave an awkward smile, my eyes darting between them. I continued to speak, " Uh I come in peace?"

The purple-skinned tiefling laughed at me before he began to talk drawing the attention of the 6 around him, "You're the human girl from the leaky tap aren't you?" He continued as I nodded my head in confusion, " I could never forget a beautiful face like yours," he gave a wink.

Suddenly, I was uncomfortable. "Haha.. thank you?" I was thankful for the compliment, however, I didn't know this man and didn't know how to take his praise.

The woman carrying a bo said as she gave a light tap to the tiefling's shoulder. As she wearily moved closer she said, "The names Beau, well Beauregard, but you can call me Beau. You can ignore him," As she did I laughed slightly and she gave a raise of the brow.

"I apologize but your name is Beau... and you use a bo?" I gave a smile but was still afraid I was going to be attacked for a lack of understanding. She sighed and nodded.

"Yea its kind of irritating, kinda makes me mad sometimes," Beau said leaning on her bo. She continued looking at the six others behind her, "That's Caleb, Nott, Jester, Fjord, Mollymauk, and Yasha." She pointed to the respective people as she said their names.

Some of the people she had pointed at seemed happier to meet a new person than others. One memorable face was Jester, the blue and cheerful tiefling. "Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Jester!" She skipped over holding her hand out. She continued to speak seeming not to have a care in the world as the once giant lollypop near her disappeared "What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Jester," I said to her shaking her hand, "My name is (y/n)." I looked at the rest of them Mollymauk and Fjord giving a slight wave as the other three seemed a little hesitant. I waved back, hands now by my side as I eased out of the fear of being attacked. The people I was around seemed to also be calming down. "I'm just travelling but I don't have a particular destination right now and when I heard the yelling I got curious but I slipped and caused a ruckus." I laughed and a few of the members gave a slight smile in my direction.

"Oh wow, you should totally come with us!" Jester smiled shoving her finger into the air as to make a point. As she said this I could see the people behind her look weary and she was soon interrupted.

The tall half-orc soon appeared next to her placing a hand on her shoulder as he began to speak, " Now Jester, we can't just be inviting people randomly into our group like this," The half-orc seemed to have a close bond with the girl but regardless, she shrugged him off.

"Well I don't see why not," She said turning back to face me, "you aren't gonna like murder us or anything right?" She said in that quirky tone of hers. She gave a smile seeming to not have a care in the world and a very sweet personality.

I gave a small laugh at her questioned but assumed it would be best if I was honest and for some reason had a looming feeling that even if I lied they would see right through me. "Of course not, but I don't think your friends would enjoy me just joining-"

"Okay it's settled then you're joining us now," The tiefling girl said skipping back toward the centre of the group. The girl named Yasha shrugged with a slight laugh seemingly indifferent to the situation as the half-orc named Fjord facepalmed with a sigh.

"I'm down," Beauregard said smiling as she gave me a friendly slap to the shoulder. Somehow I had just become apart of this group although I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding in a way.

Soon as I climbed out of the bushes and into this group of people I introduced myself and a small kenku hopped up in the cart a dagger in hand and a smile, "Welcome to The Mighty Nein!" The young kenku obviously had known these people for some amount of time if it knew the name of their group so it wasn't as frightening although I did experience a slight jolt at the sudden action.

As the kenku jumped out I heard a few laughs around me and Jester began talking once more, "Awe I love her so much!!! That's Kiri," I was already in awe and smiled widely at the bird-like creature. Kiri was already amazing and I couldn't wait to hopefully spend more time with these people.

Not too long after we had all discussed that we were going to spend the night in this small area and as we gathered kindling and wood I used druidcraft to light a small campfire for us all. It was nice being a part of the group but I was still unsure of them all but I felt some sort of comfort in their presence.

"How are we going to do watch order tonight?" Fjord asked.

"I can do first watch," I and the man named Caleb said simultaneously. I looked around awkwardly not knowing if I should have even offered seeing as this was my first time with the group.

"Oh, great idea guys! We can have two people keep watch at the same time so that we can better our chances, and no offense (y/n), but also make sure they don't take our things on their own watch!" Jester said cheerfully. Slowly, I was beginning to love her more and more and I was very thankful for the fact that she had saved me from the awkward situation. Caleb shrugged not seeming to mind but I had a feeling he would have rather been with someone else.

Slowly, the group decided the watch order, Fjord and Molly second, Yasha and Beauregard third, and last Jester and Nott. As everyone got settled in and the fire died Caleb and me realized both of us were humans. I quickly figured out a solution and smiled at him, "Oh I can fix this one second," I grabbed Caleb's shoulder and cast darkvison. As I went to grab his shoulder he moved back slightly but I didn't put anything against him I obviously had just known him for an hour or two.

"Oh, uh, thank you." He said. Soon after I cast darkvision on myself and I could tell that if I didn't try to start a conversation with Caleb we would sit in silence for the next couple of hours.

"Well, my name is... (y/n) and you're Caleb and uh," I fumbled keeping my voice low while trying to think of things to talk about. "What do you think of this group?"

He sat in silence for a few seconds and I almost thought he wouldn't respond to me. "Well, I don't trust them but they haven't done me wrong and they don't seem to be bad people," he said being wary before adding, "but I don't trust you either and the second you do me or my little friend wrong," he made a gesture toward the small goblin girl sleeping against Yasha before continuing, "I will never trust you and I will make you regret running into us."

His words were harsh but I understood. I didn't know him and he didn't know me but I hoped we could become friends. I couldn't deny it I didn't trust these people either but I wasn't going to flee in the night. When I noticed that Nott was a goblin I couldn't help but be a slight more uncomfortable around her. I couldn't tell she was a goblin at first and from what I've seen she was sweet it was just the thoughts that had been instilled into me at a young age.

"I will do my best," I gave a faint smile. The situation was tense and I no longer knew what to say. I propped my head on my knees looking around. The night was uneventful so far which I was thankful for.

"What do you think about us," He asked although he didn't make eye contact with me.

I was caught off-guard at first and honestly couldn't tell if he was trying to lighten up the situation or get a feel for me. "Oh well, I guess I don't trust any of you either... It's not that I don't want to I just need to be cautious." I gave a slight smile looking off into the tree line but didn't see anything. "I mean most of you seem kind and good-hearted especially Jester and Molly," I laughed.

"Most of us.." He repeated as if it was the only part of the sentence he got from what I had said. It was obvious he thought I was talking about himself and Nott.

"I didn't mean anything by that I just meant that I had only talked to a few of you so far!" I exclaimed trying to get my point across but still keeping my voice at a hush as not to wake up any of the sleeping members of the mighty nein.

"It's fine," He said and stood beginning to walk toward Fjord and Mollymauk, "our watch is over anyways save it for another time." I mentally sighed standing and taking a place farther from the others but close to the original watch spot.

I didn't sleep that night for fear of Caleb killing me in my sleep or an ambush happening.

Later in the night and presumably close to the morning a familiar cheerful voice approached me, "(y/n) are you awake?" I turned toward her and nodded. Although I was awake I was exhausted and wished I had slept. "I thought so," she smiled, "well you can help me and Nott with our watch." I smiled at the offer and knowing I wasn't going to sleep anymore anyway. I was a little nervous but I wanted to prove my past thoughts wrong and give myself a chance to get to know Nott.

"So (y/n)," Jester smiled seeming to drag on the end of my name before continuing, "Have you ever kissed anyone,"

Nott giggled and looked around Jester and to myself as I gave a bashful smile. I could hardly see them but it was slightly visible as the light began to slowly creep in through the trees. They could see me better than I could see them but I hoped that they couldn't see the heat I felt in my cheeks, "awe that's such a childish question, of course, I have," It was a lie but I didn't admit it

"I have an idea!" the goblin girl exclaimed, "what if we play truth or dare." I had to admit she seemed sweet and I felt as though we could be good friends.

Soon enough we were all laughing loudly enough we awoke everyone. Some of them grumbled and others laughed because we were laughing although I could have sworn in the corner of my eye, as I held Nott's small hands in my own while doubled over in laughter, I could see the smile of the dirty redhead as he awoke to see the three of us getting along so well .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2 coming soon!!!! Leave feedback in the comments or requests if you wish!!!


	2. Midnight Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious would y'all like a Spotify playlist you can listen to in the background while reading the story? I was thinking of making one anyway but I might put the link up here as well so y'all can read and listen to the music I associate with the story. Also hope you enjoy this part can't wait to post part 3!!!

I sat in the back of the cart with Nott and Kiri trying my best to keep up with their conversations but exhausted from staying awake all night. I had started to feel better around these people and wasn’t as scared to let my guard down. It was possible I would catch at least a few hours of sleep that night. 

As I listened to Nott and Kiri continue to chat back and forth, or at least to the best of their abilities considering Kiri’s ‘lack of speech’, I slowly fell asleep with the somewhat calming of the movement of the cart across the rough terrain.

I didn’t know how long I slept for but when I awoke my head was pounding from the constant bumping of the cart. I sat up to see that we were coming to a stop as everyone wanted a break to relieve themself and shake off the feeling of being on horses/ in carts for so long. I looked around hopping out of the cart and shaking off my legs for a moment. I walked around for a few minutes when I heard someone approach behind me.

“Well, you seem to be getting on well then don’t you?” Mollymauk asked cheerfully. I had gotten to know him the night prior and realized he seemed to just be very charismatic to everyone. 

I laughed, smiling at the purple tiefling before me, “It’s nice,” I said as a reply patting him on the shoulder before walking back to the carts.

By the time I had gotten back to the cart, we all decided it was best to camp another night. I didn’t know the location we were headed to in the first place but according to Caleb we had only an hour or two before nightfall and it would take us longer to get to where we were going.

“Sooo, are we going to keep watch in the same order tonight!” Jester asked smiling. She obviously wanted to sleep but I think she enjoyed Nott’s company as well.

I shrugged as I began to speak “I don’t mind I mean I took a nap in the cart and probably won’t be able to sleep again for a while.” As soon as I finished what I was saying I realized that if we did decide to do it this way I would be stuck with Caleb and I was fairly certain that after the events of yesterday he wasn’t all too fond of me.

Everyone either didn’t vote on the outcome or thought it was a fine idea. So again tonight I would be keeping watch with Caleb. I hoped tonight wouldn’t be as awkward as the last and we would have something to talk about. When I thought about yesterday I felt bad for my prejudice against Nott. She was a kind goblin and not like any I had ever heard about it was true you couldn’t go by everything you heard from the folk stories of your elders.

We all sat around the fire talking when suddenly Jester cast zone of truth. We all fell victim to the spell aside from Yasha, Kiri, and Molly. Soon after, Jester spoke up, “So now let’s play truth or dare!”

I was cautious at first but we had played yesterday and it was such a childish game. Fjord sighed but ultimately agreed. “I don’t see why not,” Beau shrugged, she was definitely used to Jester’s antics.

Aware he obviously didn’t have to tell the full truth Molly agreed to want to see how it played out. Kiri, of course, was happy to do anything with the group and Nott agreed as well. Caleb seemed not to want to but fell victim to the majority and so we all played.

We had about an hour left of daylight and for that time we all played Jesters little game, to say the least, she was very happy about it. 

“So Caleb,” Jester said dragging on the O as Caleb already looked doubtful, “do you find anyone attractive, remember you can’t lie okie!” I succeeded in holding back my laugh as I could see Caleb growing even more visibly uncomfortable.

“I, well yes of course I do but I won’t say who or if its more than one person,” He said with a sigh looking around in search of the next person to ask. His eyes landed on me and I looked away not wanting to go next but it was too late my fate was sealed. “(y/n) what do you think about Nott,” He asked.

The little goblin girl perked up and knowing how close he was to her I had a feeling he didn’t suspect I hated her seeing as it looked like he’d never want to hurt her. “Well,” I took a deep breath, “I think Nott is very sweet, I think that I was prejudice at first and it was wrong of me and I will never regret taking the time to get to know her even if I don’t truly ‘know’ her”

Nott seemed pleased by this answer and wasn’t even upset by the fact I mentioned being prejudice. Caleb also seemed to loosen up slightly happy to see someone take time to know his little friend. Nott who had been sitting next to me in the first place seemed to scoot just the extra bit toward me.

“Alright then Nott your turn,” I smiled, “Kiss, Wed, Behead, Jester, Beau, and Fjord,” I didn’t really have a reason behind the people I chose since I didn’t know the people in the group or her relationships with them yet.  
“Uh well let’s see,” Her eyes darted around for a few seconds before she came up to her conclusion, “I guess I would Kiss Fjord, wed Jester, and Behead Beau,” Nott made a quick glance toward Beau.

Quickly Beau stood, “Hey why am I the one getting beheaded?!”

“I don’t know you’re just the one that’s always so grumpy!” Nott said defending herself as we all burst into laughter

Jester stood and gave Nott a hug “Awe Nott that was so sweet of you!” Nott laughed and.. Screamed? When Jester picked her up.

The rest of the hour we had continued on with laughter and truths and dares. Soon nightfall struck and those that hadn’t already fallen asleep were beginning to. Caleb stood and walked over to me as Nott had gone and made herself comfortable in the cart, “Will you walk with me?” He asked offering his hand.

I took Caleb’s hand surprised but pulled myself up, “I don’t see why not but remember we are keeping watch,”

“I’m aware,” He said letting go of my hand and placing it into one of his pockets. He began to walk away from the others and I followed staying at his side. His pace wasn’t hard to keep up with due to the fact he wasn’t walking very quickly at all.

“So why are we walking exactly,” I asked looking over at the redhead before casting darkvision on the both of us.

“Thank you and can we not just walk?” he said but then seemed to give a small laugh, “I’m glad you took the time to get to know my little friend.” He gestured behind him to the now seemingly sleeping goblin.

I smiled over at him. With the soft glow of the fire beneath all the dirt and grim, he seemed like a handsome man who I hoped would grow to trust me. “It was only fair and I did it because I wanted to and I don’t regret it.”

He gave a reassuring nod. Caleb turned his head toward me as he continued to speak, “Would you take the time to get to know me?” It was odd to hear it come from him as it wasn’t something I’d expect seeing as he seemed like such an awkward human.

“Of course Caleb,” I laughed as we continued to circle around the area. Eventually, we got tired of walking and went back sitting just far enough away that we wouldn’t wake the others while talking. “How did you all meet?” 

“Uh, well, I met Nott when we broke out of prison together and we have been on the run, the rest of us just met by coincidence, Jester overheard us talking about taking her money and mollymauk invited us to see his circus perform,” He seemed to almost be smiling recalling the memories before continuing, “The rest is well the rest,”

“I won’t ask why you were in prison but even though you don’t trust them you seem to be very fond of these people Caleb,” I smiled looking over at him, I thought about placing a hand on his shoulder as I said the next part but I felt it best not to, “I hope you feel the same about me someday and I hope to earn your trust.”

“I never said I wasn’t fond of them I said I didn’t trust them,” he replied nodding to the next bit, “And who knows what the future brings.”

I look off propping my head on my knees, “thank you as well, Caleb, I mean for not just writing me off after the first night,” He gave a small nod in reply.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while until Caleb got up and woke Molly and Fjord for their round. When Caleb was talking to the others I made my way closer to the cart and laid down. I made it a mental note when Caleb laid close enough to me that I could hear him breathing in the low sounding night but it was possible he just wanted to be near the cart where Nott was laying. Quickly, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I was woken but a hushed but familiar goblin voice and I could tell it wasn’t daylight yet but still had my darkvision. I jolted up thinking that something was wrong as Nott placed a hand on my shoulder and brought a finger to her lips, “Sh it’s okay Jester and I just wanted to see if you’d like to join us again,”

I gave a slight tired chuckled but nodded rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I stood and walked over to Jester.  
“(y/n) what were you and Caleb doing when you walked away last night,” She smiled giving a wiggle of the brows, “ you only just met didn’t you? I didn’t think Caleb would come on so quickly”

Nott chuckled as my sleep ridden and confused self rambled before gathering my words, “It’s not like that Caleb just wanted to talk to me about something I swear.”

“Awe but that’s so boring,” Jester smiled and Nott laughed some more but continued to keep her voice down. “Are you sure you didn’t have sex” Jester laughed wiggling her brows once more and I just smiled at her shaking my head.

Soon enough I fell asleep waking up to my head in Nott’s lap and Jester braiding my hair while not tried to incorporate some flowers here and there. 

Just like the day before we climbed on the horses and on the cart continuing the journey with the exception Nott had made Caleb sit in the cart this time because she wanted to ride on the horse.

It was all coming together thankfully and I laughed as Kiri mimicked Caleb when he would try to converse with her.


	3. A New Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is up!!!

“What are you reading?” I asked leaning closer trying to get a look at Caleb’s book. 

Not taking his eyes off the book he replied, “A book, go away.”

Suddenly. Beaureguard, who had been riding beside in earshot distance to the car spoke up with a smile, “He’s reading the porn books we bought back at the nestled nook inn.”  
With a sigh Caleb spoke up, “I do not read those books I’ll leave that to you and Jester, I am reading a family heirloom,” He still had his eyes locked onto the book and didn’t want to be disturbed. I was slightly surprised they had gotten into the Tri-Spires in the first place but didn’t ask.

“Porn books?” I snorted as Jester began to fall back now riding closer to the cart on the opposing side of beau.

“Yes! They are very good I like the tusk love one,” she gave me a smile before continuing, “you should totally read it sometime Oskar is so amazing,” She swooned and seemed to almost longingly look over at Fjord.

Seeing Jester look at Fjord made me realize I hadn’t really gotten to know him yet which I needed to do if I was going to be spending all this time with these people and even if I had had passing conversations with most of them I still needed to get to know all of them.

“I’m good, thank you though Jester,” I said with a polite smile. The more I learned about these people the more they surprised me.

It didn’t take long after for an arrow to fly past one of the horses’ heads and spook it. The horse that ended up being spooked was the one Nott was riding that also happened to be pulling Caleb, Kiri, and I.

Kiri fell onto me as Caleb dropped his book quickly scrambling before shoving it into his cloak. “Ah, shit hold on Kiri! Caleb are you okay?” I asked holding Kiri with one arm and keeping myself steady in the cart with the other.

“Yes I’m fine get down!” he said in a state of worry as he leaned forward just barely reaching Nott and pulling her back into the cart. I nodded laying onto my side in the cart Kiri still in my arms. Caleb did the same Nott in his arms as he covered her head and mumbled under his breath his brows furrowed.

“Goblins! Get the cart!” I could here Yasha yell behind us but it was too late. The horse was at a full speed gallop and none of us were going to peep our head out to keep track of our surroundings.

About five minutes later I opened my eyes, head now shook from the bumping of the cart, and told Kiri to stay still. I hopped from the cart and looked around a goblins gaze meeting mine and his daggers out. They got us where they wanted us with a seemingly strategic attack. Thankfully, none of the ones with ranged attacks were with us but sadly, none of our friends were either. 

Caleb and Nott hopped out of the cart as well while Nott fired first. Nott caught another of the goblins in the shoulder with one of her arrows while I cast poison spray to the one closest to myself. I witnessed Caleb flame the one Nott had hit and we fought for what seemingly was five minutes. Soon, one of the goblins had beaten me pretty badly as it made its last strike toward me the loss of blood had gotten to me and I lost consciousness.

The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was Nott shooting, and ultimately killing, the goblin as Caleb yelled, “Fuck! (y/n)!”

The pain in my head was unbearable as I woke up, head in Caleb’s lap, pressed against the cart goblins laid around us. Caleb had given me a healing potion and I woke up. The rest of the Nein were around us finishing off the goblins.

“Your first fight and you couldn’t even stay awake for five minutes,” Caleb snarked. I sat up and looked away, it was true I hadn’t been able to keep up with the few of them and I felt bad about it. Caleb had wasted one of his potions on myself and at the time I couldn’t repay him.

Soon enough, we were back on the road. Fjord seemed to be beaten pretty badly, as well as Nott, and they stayed in the cart with me, Kiri now riding with Jester on one of the horses. I learned that the horse that pulled the cart had been killed while fighting with Nott and Caleb when I was unconscious.

“Don’t let what Caleb said get to you (y/n),” Nott muttered placing a hand on my knee as she continued, “You did good and Caleb was just worried is all.”

I gave a faint unconvincing smile, “Thank you, Nott, but I couldn’t even hold my own in a little fight,”

I was promptly interrupted by Fjord who began to speak, “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it, the only reason I was awake when you woke up was because Jester used one of those mighty helpful spells to heal me after I got shot a few times, no need to be ashamed.”

He gave a reassuring pat to my shoulder as he leaned back in the cart. For such a big manly man you wouldn’t expect him to be so kind and supportive but he seemed to know just what to say in this situation, “Thank you Fjord and Nott.”

They smiled at me and soon the city of Deastok came into view. We cheered but sadly we didn’t have long before dark because of the goblin attack.  
(Now you’ll have to excuse my lack of knowledge about Matt’s would building  
because I haven’t gotten that far into the series)

We settled into a place called the Rose Nestle Inn and bought a few rooms. We opted to separate it by girls in one room and guys in the other with the exception Yasha wanted her own room for some odd reason.

I decided I would sleep on the floor for the night and set my baggage in the corner of the room and rubbed my eyes slightly feeling the tiredness of my body but the running of my mind. I told the girls I was going to catch some air and made my way outside walking a little toward the outskirts of the town and closer to the treeline. 

My mind wandered and I thought that I could have run and gone back to exploring on my own if I didn’t leave my things in the inn. Soon, deep into my thoughts, I hear a familiar male voice behind me and I whipped around, “Do you really think it’s safe to be out here on your own with no weapons?” Caleb asked.

I raised my brow, “I can handle myself plus, it’s not like I don’t have magic,” 

“You’re right but anyone could take you by surprise,” He shrugs and begins to walk next to me as he talks, “Nott told me I should apologize… so I’m sorry.”

I couldn’t help but snicker at the sheer awkwardness he emitted. It was very apparent he cared deeply for Nott. “Oh okay, I want to apologize for earlier Caleb. I can’t pay you back for the potion right now but I will eventu-”

It didn’t take long for him to bud in, “No (y/n) ugh do you think i want you to repay me? Keep your money I shouldn’t have said what I did earlier I just was frustrated and didn’t want Nott hurt and seeing you knocked out scared me,”

As he let out a sigh it was obvious there was much to Caleb that I didn’t know yet and I didn’t know why but I began to speak, “Hello it’s nice to meet you,” I outstretched my hand and continued, “ My name is (y/n) (l/n) and you are?”

He seemed confused at first but after a moment seemed to understand and shook my hand before he began, “Uh, hello, I am Caleb, Caleb Widogast,”

I gave him a small laugh as we began to walk back to the inn but didn’t quite go inside, “A copper for your thoughts?” I said before we clocked into the inn for the night.

“No thanks,” he gave a faint smile and we headed to our separate rooms.

As soon as I entered the room with the Nott, Beau, and Jester I was bombarded with questions. I answered all of them and the girls obviously had a knack for romance seeing as that’s what most of their questions seemed geared toward, well at least with Jester leading the questions in the first place. They soon gave up and we all went to sleep when they realized there wasn’t anything between Caleb and me.

They began talking about crushes, thanks to Jester, which was a conversation I didn’t include myself in. It was revealed that Beau found Yasha attractive and Jester was majorly pinning over Fjord.

Soon they fell asleep and my mind was still running. I thought about the topic conversations and couldn’t help but realize that I found Caleb strangely attractive. Of course, I thought Molly and Fjord were also attractive too and Beau too but Caleb was different. I didn’t long for him like Jester with Fjord but I wouldn’t mind looking at him more often either. I quickly fell asleep afterward.

The next morning we all met in the tavern part of the inn and ordered breakfast. It was oddly fascinating to see the way Nott ate and part of me wondered if she’d ever eaten a human but I refrained from asking.

I learned that Yasha had left in the night which was probably the reason she wanted her own room. I was bummed I didn’t get to know her better but quickly assured by Mollymauk she would be back.

(Now I will begin to pull things from my ass)

“Alright, the first call of action,” Fjord stated before continuing, “We find work and a way of pay,”

It was nice to be in this group. I looked over all of the faces landing last to Caleb who had woken up seemingly a few minutes prior. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat between myself and Nott. It didn’t mean anything since realistically it was the only open seat but I couldn’t help but be happy about it.

I saw Nott smile at me and I smiled back before continuing to listen to Fjord speak. This was nice.

Quickly, Mollymauk looked at me and raised a brow, “Well actually, I think I and (y/n) have a little shopping to do but we will meet back with you all in a few hours! Meet back here,” He smiled. The flamboyant tiefling jumped up heading in my direction as he placed a hand on my shoulder, “Well come along darling we’ve got business to attend to,” He then looked at Jester, “And you know what you come along too.”

I just laughed in confusion but followed him out as well as Jester. Mollymauk, Jester, and I wandered the town for a while soon entering a small shop, “Alright then pick an outfit I didn’t wanna say it in front of the others but truly this will not do,” Molly said.

At this point, I probably would have been offended but he was right. My clothing was in tatters from the start because I had never bothered to purchase more and now it had some of my own blood on it. I did, in fact, need new clothes.

“Awe yay! I was thinking the same thing,” Jester looked around pulling some clothes out and letting me glance at them. She seemed to have my taste and thought in mind but definitely let herself influence some choices. 

We ended up choosing, thanks to mostly Molly and some Jester, a white tunic to stay under my leather armor, some brown with green designs pants that matched well with the armor, and some nice leather gloves that had the same green designs as the pants. Jester also chose a leather utility belt, some wooden jewelry, and a pair of leather knee-high boots.

The shop keeper stated the total and before I could even pull out my coin purse, Molly laid the money on the table. “Think of it as a gift, welcome to The Mighty Nein, (y/n).”

I felt my lip quiver in the slightest at his act of kindness. This was my new home. I was so thankful for these people and I couldn’t help but engulf Mollymauk in a hug. He hugged me back planting a kiss on my forehead. I gave Jester a hug as well and we headed back to the Inn.


	4. The Things We Lost In The Fire

It had been about a week since I had my first job with The Mighty Nein. I managed to stay conscious during that fight and we each earned about a hundred gold. As a celebration, we ended up drinking the night away and the rest of the week flew by.

It was now time to get back on the road seeing as it was morning and we had nothing left to do in this town. They let me ride one of the horses this time and I was fairly good at it. Jester rode in the cart with Fjord and Beau. Caleb rode on one side of me with Nott and Kiri beside him. It was nice the little group we had going on.

I smiled as I glanced over at Nott who had a wooden beaded bracelet on her arm. Her, Jester, Beau, and I all had one. Jester called them friendship bracelets.

I looked back at Jester to see trying to carve a dick into the side of the cart. Beau was encouraging her and Fjord was laughing. Jester was very much the life of the party and everyone seemed to love her including me. My train of thought was interrupted as Caleb leaned over and whispered to me, “Be careful she’ll scribble dicks in your books too.” I could tell he was being serious and I chuckled at it.

Over the past week, I had gotten to know all of these people better including Caleb. However, it didn’t take long for us to stop in our tracks as we heard rustling in the bushes. Nott readied her crossbow and before she shot a tall familiar woman came out of the bushes.

“Yasha!” Beau cheered. I was confused by how she had gotten to this point on foot but didn’t question it as she climbed into the back of the cart with the other three. Mollymauk also seemed very happy to see her.

“Welcome back Yasha,” I turned and smiled at her. She gave a nod and a smile back almost seeming to emit the same amount of awkwardness as Caleb. I looked over at Caleb and as I did I could feel my lips begin to form a smile, only I wasn’t trying to smile. Caleb gave me a weird look as my smile grew and I turned to see Jester with a wand in hand laughing her ass off.

I shook my head as Caleb began to laugh also but very lightly. “You look like a nerd,” He said.

“Jester, do it to Caleb too,” I said through stretched teeth. She nodded gladly and the smile on my face began to feel less forced as I laugh at Caleb, who now, also has a goofy smile on his face. Soon enough all seven of us were in tears with laughter.

A few hours into our travels Caleb stated we didn’t have long until dark and we found a nice clearing to rest and settle down. This time Yasha and I would take watch together for the third shift. I was excited to get to know Yasha and I took this time to go to sleep. The closest people to me were Mollymauk on one side and Caleb and Nott on the other. Caleb had fallen asleep quickly and Nott was cuddled up next to him. It didn’t take me long to fall asleep as well.

I woke up to the sound of Caleb shouting. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around for the sound. I tried to figure out why it was so bright until I realized what was happening. Everything was on fire. Caleb was shouting and holding a small charred figure while the cart beside him was on fire.

He looked to me and I had never seen his face so saddened, “I don’t know what to do,” The bandages that had been on his arms were gone and I realized the horror of the situation. He was holding Nott. My heart began to beat faster than possible as I felt the sudden feeling of puking. I could feel hot tears stream from my cheeks.

I looked around frantically looking at my hands and trying to cast create water but nothing was happening. I was useless at this moment as I watched Caleb panic. I looked behind myself to see Mollymauks half-melted face look up at me. I felt a scream well in my throat but nothing came out.

As I turned back my eyes became locked onto Caleb and I couldn’t move. The fire seemed almost to run at him as it engulfed him and the charred goblin who’s wooden bracelet was, somehow, still intact.

As I watched Caleb clutch her lifeless body he was soon gone and the fire began to come my way. I couldn’t move away as it burned my face and-

“(y/n),” Was all I heard as I lept up grasping at my chest and taking a deep breath. I looked over to see the concerned face of Caleb. I had to do a double-take and touched my hot but unburned face.

I placed a hand over my mouth and dropped to the cold dirt floor as Caleb attempted to wrap me in a hug. It was obvious he didn’t hug people much, well maybe besides Nott. “What’s wrong?” He asked and I could see the very alive Nott looking at me with the same worried expression. Caleb and Nott had taken the second shift and came to wake Yasha and I for ours when I jumped up out of my dream. That was all it was, a dream.

“I’m sorry it’s alright it was just a dream,” I said and rubbed my face.

Caleb let go and placed the back of his hand on my forehead. “You’re hot,” I looked up at his hand and he seemed to take my reaction wrong as he added, “I- I mean to the touch.”

He, along with everyone else, were still very much alive and my heartbeat began to slow down. Eventually, Caleb and Nott went back to sleep and I woke up Yasha. We kept watch together and it was almost as awkward as mine and Caleb’s first watch.

“So, uh, Yasha where did you go the other day?” I asked turning to her. She looked back at me and was silent for a few seconds.

She turned back toward the trees before speaking, “I had business to attend to, let’s leave it at that.” I nodded and looked in the same direction. She seemed to recognize the tenseness in the air and began to speak again, “Uh, are you okay? I mean I heard you wake up with a start but I didn’t want to say anything since Caleb and Nott seemed to have it handled.”

I looked back at her and smiled. Even if Yasha seemed to be bad at conveying her emotions she was still a kind person, “Yes, it was just a bad dream is all.” She nodded seeming not to know what to say next. I decided to continue, “Well… Did you, Molly, and Beau know each other before The Mighty Nein?”

She gave a slight smile, “Molly and I were in a circus together for a while, we became close but I didn’t know Beau. We just kind of bonded in somehow.”

“Oh wow I never would have known,” I laughed quietly. Yasha and I continued to talk through the rest of our shift soon waking up Beau and Fjord for their watch. For some reason, I oddly felt like Beau and Yasha would make a good couple just as Fjord and Jester would.

I woke back up that morning with no more nightmares. The only ones that had been up when I woke up were Beau and Fjord who had been keeping watch. During my walk, which was withing seeing distance of where everyone else was Nott came up beside me.

“Hello, (y/n)” She said. She had woken up not too long after I left and wanted to check on me after the events of the last night, “are you really okay? You gave me and Caleb quite a scare.”

“Really Nott,” I smiled down at her placing a hand on her head, “I’m okay it was just a nightmare.”

She nodded looking past us before asking, “Want to talk about it?”

I shrugged but talked anyways, it was obvious she was curious, “I woke up in the dead of night to Caleb yelling and you were dead in his arms. Everyone around us was dead and soon the fire consumed Caleb and burned me as well. That’s when you and Caleb woke me up.”

Her already large eyes were wide, “Oh wow I’m sorry, you must be scared of fire just like Caleb then.”

I laughed slightly, “I guess yes you could say I’m afraid of fire. There are many things I’ve lost to it.”

She smiled up at me trying to lighten the mood, “That’s alright, I’m not a fan of water myself.”

I laughed patting the top of her head, “well that’s okay I’ll try to always keep my water away from you.”

Her eyes formed into a confused shape as she questioned what I had just said, “Your water? What do you mean ‘your water’.”

“It’s this power I have. I can use it to create and destroy water,” I said happily. Her eyes seemed to gleam at the thought of me being able to destroy water.

“Well that could come in handy,” She smiled pulling out her flask and taking a swig, “Would you like some? You can have as much as you like, it never runs out!”

I gave a small chuckle and took the flask. It was filled with whiskey and I took a sip before giving it back to her. “Thank you, Nott,” I bent down and hugged her, “Not just for the drinks but for being an amazing person.”

I was a very affectionate person which showed through my actions. “No, thank you, for taking the time to realize I was such an amazing person just like you,” She hugged me back and after talking a bit more we headed back to camp. When we got back Caleb had been looking for Nott and they went off to talk about whatever Caleb needed. I stayed back with everyone else.

“You’re in love with Nott aren’t you,” The voice of Jester came up behind me suddenly. She was always so interested in everyone's love life it was funny.

“No Jester, I am not in love with Nott,” I laughed and then jokingly wiggled my eyebrows and made a bad kissing face to her, “I’m in love with you.”

We both laughed as we joked together and then got back on the road. Caleb and I were in the back again along with Yasha and Beau. I couldn’t take my eyes off of Caleb at some times and I would see him occasionally steal glances at me as well. Yasha and Beau also seemed to be getting along well. I wasn’t sure if Beau was a lesbian or even attracted to Yasha but if she was she was definitely a disaster lesbian.

When I looked at Caleb I saw fire. I didn’t like fire after the incident from my younger years but for some reason, the fire I saw in him made me less afraid. I couldn’t tell if I was just letting my guard down and being stupid or if it was for a good reason but none the less it didn’t change. Caleb glanced at me and looked away quickly leaving a smile on my face. Then it all went to hell.


End file.
